Nothing but an autumn leaf
by Citrus Tee
Summary: "Le bonheur existe partout. Il nous entoure, même à des endroits et des moments auquel il n'est pas attendu. Il permet à la Terre de tourner rond, au monde de tenir sur ses fondations. Il est le lien qui unit chaque personne sur Terre." Ou quand les feuilles mortes renaissent de leurs cendres. OS.


**Bonjour à tous.** Oui, après plus de trois mois d'absence dans l'écriture, me voilà de retour. Un simple OS, qui prends place juste après le 04x04 (donc, ceux ne voulant pas être spoilés, ne pas lire. Vous êtes prévenu.)

Ca patauge dans le fuffly, c'est mièvre et ça colle aux dents. Mais je crois que j'avais besoin d'écrire ça, pour me débarasser de quelques vieux démons. Je ne peux pas vous promettre quelque chose de grandiose; et je laisse votre libre arbitre décider, après tout.

Je dédie cet OS à** Albane**, qui a force de semaines de chantage affectif (et quelques menaces), de patience, d'amitié et de courage, a réussi à me faire replonger dans mes feuilles et a me faire écrire plus de 10 mots. Merci d'être la plus supportive et supermegafoxyawesome des amies, Albane. Merci d'être là au quoitidien pour me redonner le sourire quand j'ai juste envie de tout laisser tomber.

Mention spéciale à **Audrey**; parce qu'il n'est pas besoin de mots quand un échange de regard suffit pour se comprendre.

Rien ne m'appartient; les lieux existent vraiment, et normalement sont géographiquement bien placé (on connait tous mon sens de l'orientation légendaire)

**Playliste d'écriture/lecture : **_I'll be waiting_ - Lenny Kravitz; _Teenage Dream (acoustic version)_ - Darren Criss; _Unlike Me_ - Charlie Winston;_ Someone like you_ - Adele; _Between Two Lungs_ - Florence + The Machine

Bonne lecture, et n'oublier pas de remplir la case en bas! (c'est pas pour moi, c'est un sondage : pour ou contre la légalisation du lama en tant qu'animal de compagnie?)

* * *

**Nothing but an autumn leaf.**

_And as long as I'm living;  
I'll be waiting  
as long as I'm breathing;  
I'll be there  
whenever you call me;  
I'll be waiting  
whenever you need me;  
I'll be there._

_« Pleurer nous purge. Nous débarrasse de la haine qui nous habite, du désespoir qui nous habille. Pleurer n'est pas un acte de faiblesse, car pour laisser couler les larmes, il faut être assez fort pour reconnaitre ses erreurs. »_

Il lui fallut quatre jours. Quatre jours pour réaliser que Blaine était parti. _Parti. _

Que l'amour de sa vie était loin de lui mais que la terre continuait à tourner rond.

Il lui fallut quatre nuits d'insomnie. Quatre nuits pour comprendre qu'il ne pourrait jamais haïr Blaine, l'oublier, quoi qu'il fasse. Comprendre qu'il l'avait dans la peau, dans le cœur.

Cette constatation lui fit l'effet d'une claque. Violente, imprévue et douloureuse. Il eut l'impression que le monde s'écroulait autour de lui, lentement, comme prenant plaisir à le voir souffrir.

_Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi pas il a trois jours, quand tu as vu son avion décoller ? Pourquoi pas hier, quand tu as reçu le bouquet de roses –rouges et jaunes, les mêmes que celles que tu lui avais offertes quand il avait obtenu le rôle de Tony- et son mot d'excuse ?_

Parce que dans son esprit dansait encore un espoir. Infime espoir de voir Blaine à sa porte, le soir-même, son éternel sourire accroché à ses lèvres. Un espoir que ces derniers jours ne soient qu'un cauchemar, qu'il se réveille dans les bras du bouclé.

Mais à cet instant, alors qu'il effleurait du bout des doigts l'écran de son téléphone, figé sur la dernière photo de Blaine qu'il possédait, il comprit. Il comprit qu'il n'avait que se voiler la face. Il savait, depuis le moment où Blaine avait prononcé ces trois mots, qu'il n'y avait plus d'espoir de retour. Il n'avait fait que prétendre que tout irait bien.

Mais maintenant, il n'avait plus envie de faire semblant que tout allait bien. Plus envie de prétendre qu'il _irait _bien.

_Le temps passe. La vie continue. _

Mais les années auront beau passer, la vie suivre son cours, rien ne le relèverait.

Les larmes qui coulent à cet instant sur ses joues en témoignent. Il n'a pas honte de les laisser dégringoler en cascade, il n'a pas honte d'être enfin lui-même, sans avoir besoin de se cacher sous un masque d'indifférence. L'indifférence ne lui va pas.

Il fait froid dans les rues New-Yorkaises. Comme pour s'accorder à son humeur, la température a chuté pendant la nuit, tombant près du 0°. Le nez enfoui dans son écharpe préférée, les mains au fond des poches de son dernier manteau Marc Jacobs, il ne se rend même pas compte qu'il fredonne un air. Pas n'importe quel air, d'ailleurs.

Quand les premières paroles s'échappent de sa bouche, créant un nuage de buée compacte devant ses yeux, il s'arrête brusquement. Il relève la tête. Il entend le piano du bar résonner dans sa tête, la voix si particulière de Blaine entamer le premier couplet. Il entend les larmes dans la voix, il revoit les yeux embués de non-dits.

Il revoit la lumière tamisée et le sourire qui s'était installé sur ses lèvres quand il avait reconnu la chanson. Puis, progressivement, le sourire qui se fane quand il comprend le sens de cette mélodie.

_Revenu là où tout a commencé. Au départ de tout ce qui nous lie. Une note après l'autre, on ferme le cercle. La boucle est bouclée._

L'écho que les paroles avaient eu en lui. Les souvenirs qu'elles avaient fait remonter à la surface.

_We can dance until we die you and I…_

Leur premier bal de promo. Ensemble. Un couple. Ce soir-là, beaucoup de mots avaient été prononcé sans que le moindre son ne franchisse la barrière de leurs lèvres.

Sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne l'ai compris à cet instant, mais ce bal avait marqué une étape importante dans leur vie : enfin oser proclamer ce qu'ils étaient vraiment.

_Un couple. Amoureux. Deux garçons. Enfermés dans leur bulle de bonheur, sans se préoccuper d'un monde qui les hait pour s'aimer._

Quand il revient à l'instant présent, Kurt n'est pas surpris. D'avoir revu la scène du bar, puis celle du bal, avec autant d'intensité. Il a vécu chacun de ces instants avec toute son âme.

_Toute son âme._

Soudain, il ouvre grand les yeux, frappé d'une constatation violente : Blaine fait partie intégrante de son âme. Il est une partie de son âme.

Il a besoin de lui, besoin de le voir, le sentir sous ses doigts, sentir son odeur si particulière. Pour se sentir vivant, pour respirer à nouveau.

_My missing puzzle piece…_

Blaine est son puzzle. Complexe et mystérieux. Pour le résoudre il faut commencer par les bords, pour se rapprocher de plus en plus de son cœur. Cœur qu'il lui avait appartenu un temps.

Il avait besoin de lui autant que d'air. Il avait besoin de lui comme certains ont besoin de leur tasse de café ou de leur cigarette du matin.

Il avait besoin de son sourire, de ses éclats de rire, de sa bonne humeur inaltérable. Besoin de sa façon de chanter, dans ce monde qui n'appartenait qu'à lui et dans lequel il l'invitait parfois. Besoin de ses bouclettes indomptables, de ses yeux mordorés, de ses baisers chauds et rassurants, de l'étreinte de ses bras.

_Tu as cru quoi, Kurt ? Que jouer à l'ignorance allait l'effacer de ton cœur ? Que penser que tout était fini allait t'aider à faire une croix sur lui, sur ce que vous avez vécu ? C'est un peu plus qu'un béguin d'adolescent, entre vous. Un peu plus qu'un amour de jeunesse. C'est un ensemble de petits détails qui créent ce lien si particulier qui vous uni. Unis au-delà du temps et de la distance. Âmes sœurs, tu te souviens ?_

Kurt se souvenait. De la bague, au dernier Noel. Celle qui lui avait fait aimer Blaine plus qu'il ne le pensait possible. Cette bague… Il la portait toujours sur lui, ou qu'il aille. Inconsciemment.

Il lève les yeux au ciel, observe le ciel sombre de la nuit. Il ferme les yeux, se fait attentif au moindre bruit résonnant autour de lui, au moindre chuchotement qui l'entoure. Il inspire de l'air, sent les larmes lui monter aux yeux avec le froid. Il sort les mains de ses poches, se baisse et ramasse une feuille morte au sol.

Il la regarde, et c'est encore une chose qui lui rappelle Blaine.

_Morte. Comme votre relation. Fanée. Sans point d'accroche, voguant dans les airs au grès du vent. Perdue._

Il la lâche et la regarde s'élever dans les airs. Il la suit du regard jusqu'à la perdre de vue. Elle s'est enfoncée dans la profondeur de la nuit.

Il a envie de reprendre sa marche, mais quelque chose le retient. Il regarde autour de lui il est près de Central Park, sur Broadway. Il aime cette avenue, et pas seulement pour son nom et ses théâtres. Il aime la vie qui y règne, peut-importe l'heure du jour ou de la nuit. Les gens, les animaux. Les habitants pressés qui marchent tête baissée pour lutter contre la morsure du vent. Les touristes, de toutes origines, qui parcourent émerveillés les vitrines, s'arrêtant pour s'extasier devant les lumières majestueuses qui ornent les façades des théâtres. Les badauds amusés, habitués de l'engouement suscité par la ville. Les vendeurs de marrons chauds qui se font concurrence sans réelle méchanceté car ils savent qu'il y a assez de travail pour tous un soir comme celui-là.

Cet endroit respire le bonheur et la joie de vivre l'insouciance. Ils les envient. Il n'a que 19ans, mais il sait déjà qu'il a grandi trop vite. Il a perdu l'innocence de la jeunesse il y a bien trop longtemps. Son regard est devenu trop grave, sa voix trop sage. Il a muri plus ces derniers mois, ces derniers jours, que pendant les dernières 17 années de son existence.

Il se mêle à la foule, se laisse porter par la vague humaine. Il a besoin de ce contact pour se sentir vivant. Il se sait, entouré d'amis, de sa famille, de ses collègues, mais se sent plus seul que jamais. Et sait qu'une seule et unique personne peut combler ce vide.

Il suit ses pas sans vraiment réaliser ou il part ses pensées sont bien trop loin pour le guider maintenant.

_Perdu quelque part dans un coin de l'Ohio, une petite ville appelée Lima…_

Il inspire à nouveau à plein poumons, et cette fois-ci, il sent l'odeur légère de la sève de pin, et entend le piaillement discret et continu des écureuils. Quand il revient à la réalité, il sait parfaitement ou il est. A Battery Park.

Il connaissait ce parc comme sa poche, pour l'avoir exploré de fond en comble, tous les jours ou presque, à la recherche d'une tranquillité toute relative. La musique sur les oreilles, un sourire se promenant sur ses lèvres, il se laissait alors porter par la mélodie qu'il entendant se déverser dans ses oreilles, fermait les yeux et s'imaginait des mondes, des routes, un endroit où rien ne serait aussi difficile pour lui qu'aujourd'hui. Ou rien n'aurait cette saveur d'amertume et de regret qui ne le quittait plus.

Aujourd'hui, il n'a pas besoin de baladeur. Il entend encore et toujours la même chanson, lente et lascive, résonner dans son esprit.

Alors il laisse à nouveau ses yeux se fermer, et il se replonge dans son imagination. Mais il ne voit qu'une chose. Une seule et unique chose. Blaine.

Parfois une boucle de cheveux noir, parfois un sourcil triangulaire, parfois un regard malicieux et brillant, parfois un nœud papillon…

Il revoit chaque petit détail qui lui avait fait aimer Blaine, jour après jour, semaine après semaine. Toutes ses petites manies, ses défauts attachants, sa perfection imparfaite.

_Sa haine des chaussettes et son amour inconditionné pour le gel. Sa manie des pantalons trop courts et des polos qui mettaient ses biceps en valeur._

Il se rappelait de tout, de chacun des mots qui avaient rythmés leur amour.

_Je t'aime. Je suis dingue de toi. Tu es l'amour de ma vie. Tu es ma star. Je ne te dirais jamais adieu._

Il savait que chacun de ces mots étaient encore vrais, et ça le blessait encore plus. Il était tellement perdu.

Seul.

Il croise le regard d'une petite fille qui se promène dans le parc, la main dans celle de sa mère. Cette dernière lui sourit à son tour avant de s'éloigner. Kurt se demande si elle lui aurait souri si elle avait su qu'il était… celui qu'il était.

_Peut-être pas._

Une chape de tristesse se dépose sur ses épaules à cette pensée mais soudain, il voit une jeune femme, une trentaine d'année, s'approcher de la mère et lui déposer un léger baiser sur les lèvres. Toutes deux rayonnent de bonheur, et la petite fille attrape la main de la nouvelle venue avec bonheur.

Il regarde la petite famille –car il ne fait pas de doute qu'il s'agit d'une famille- s'éloigner avec mélancolie. Le bonheur existe partout. Il nous entoure, même à des endroits et des moments auquel il n'est pas attendu. Il permet à la Terre de tourner rond, au monde de tenir sur ses fondations. Il est le lien qui unit chaque personne sur Terre.

Il s'assoit sur un banc, croise ses jambes et regarde autour de lui à nouveau. Le vent, devenu plus léger, fait onduler les branchages des arbres, créant un léger murmure continu qui berce Kurt. Il se sent en paix avec lui-même, assis ici, seul, avec pour seule compagnie celle d'un écureuil inquisiteur. Il laisse les souvenirs affluer derrière ses paupières fermées.

Trop nombreux, trop rapides. Trop.

Leur rencontre, leur premier déjeuner. Leur premier café. Leur premier duo. Leur premier baiser. Leur premier jour à McKingley. Leur première fois. Leur première rupture.

Kurt n'a jamais été doué pour dire au revoir. Il a toujours l'impression que derrière ces mots se cachent un non-dit, un arrière-gout d'adieu. Que dire au revoir à quelqu'un, c'est le rayer de la carte de sa vie.

Il ne peut pas faire ça avec Blaine. Même si ça signifie devoir faire semblant de n'être qu'amis. Même s'il lui faut tout recommencer. A petits pas.

Il ne peut pas en vouloir au bouclé. Il sait qu'il a une part de responsabilité importante dans leur rupture. S'il avait été moins égoïste, nombriliste, obnubilé par son stage chez Vogue et le makeover de Rachel… Les choses se seraient passées autrement. Il aurait encore cette étincelle d'innocence qu'il savait enfoui en lui.

_Mais c'est fini, maintenant. Et tu le sais. Rien ne changera le passé. Une feuille morte ne se transforme jamais en bourgeon._

Son portable vibre contre lui, le sortant de ses pensées teintées de mélancolie. Il regarde le nom de l'expéditeur et doit s'y reprendre à deux fois afin de se persuader qu'il ne rêve pas.

_Blaine._

Une simple photo, celle d'un banc. Mais pas n'importe lequel. Un banc de Central Park ou ils avaient passés quelques heures, assis à discuter, pendant le séjour de Blaine à New York. Il ne sait pas pourquoi il s'en rappelle aussi bien. Ce n'était qu'un simple banc en fer forgé noir, après tout. Mais soudain, il remarque, gravé, un message : « Blaine + Kurt » à l'intérieur d'un cœur, percé d'une flèche.

Kurt met sa main devant la bouche et se met à rire bêtement, les larmes aux yeux.

_Oh mon Dieu, Blaine. Tu t'es rappelé de ce stupide dessin._

Et comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, la légende du message indique : **ce n'est pas qu'un simple dessin insignifiant, Kurt. C'était la première fois que tu m'as fait me sentir aimé, désiré. C'était la première fois que tu me donnais une raison de me lever le matin. Une raison de sourire, d'être heureux. Et je ne compte pas y renoncer.**

_« Et je ne compte pas y renoncer. »_

Comment un simple message pouvait-il autant chambouler ses sentiments, lui donnant l'impression d'être au cœur d'un grand huit émotionnel ?

Il ne réfléchit pas avant de se lever et de partir en courant vers Central Park. Il ne réfléchit toujours pas quand il passe les grandes portes de l'entrée principale. Il est presque sûr d'avoir perdu la capacité de penser quand il aperçoit le banc, derrière un arbre.

Mais étonnement, il ne se sent ni stressé, ni mal à l'aise à l'idée de revoir Blaine. Parce qu'il sait que Blaine est ici. Il sent son aura. Celle qu'il aurait pu reconnaitre entre mille.

Au contraire. _Il se sent serein._

Sentiment plutôt inhabituel pour lui en ce moment. Il contemple la nuit autour de lui, avance doucement vers le banc. Leur banc.

Il sourit quand il remarque un bouquet de roses encore une fois rouges et jaunes. L'odeur de Blaine, masculine et envoutante, flotte dans les airs.

Quand Blaine sort de l'ombre des arbres, plus beau que jamais, il se sent toujours aussi serein. Sa présence l'apaise encore plus. Quand il prend la parole, Kurt se demande s'il ne va pas fondre en larmes. Cette voix lui avait tellement manquée…

« -Kurt… Je t'aurais bien proposé une réconciliation sur l'oreiller, mais sur ce banc, ça risquerait d'être inconfortable. Aussi, j'avais pensé à autre chose. Tu as le droit de me frapper, mais attends simplement que j'ai fini. »

Kurt ne peut pas s'empêcher de sourire, et de rire, d'un rire clair et franc. Un rire qui s'était fait rare ces derniers temps.

_Bordel de merde. C'est donc ça, le manque d'une personne à tel point qu'on en oublie de rire en son absence ?_

Quand les premières notes de Teenage Dream s'élèvent dans les airs, le visage du châtain s'illumine. Ce n'est pas une version acoustique, cette fois. C'était la même que le jour de leur première rencontre.

Soudain, Blaine le prends par la main, et l'entraine dans les allées en courant. Il s'arrête d'un coup, désigne un banc à Kurt, sur lequel se dernier s'assoit, prudemment. Le silence qui l'entoure lui parait trop parfait pour être normal. De plus Blaine semble angoissé. Mais il décide de laisser les choses se faire et de voir après.

Il a l'impression que les dernières minutes se sont passées dans une espèce de gaze, qui l'enveloppe, le coupant du monde extérieur. Il ne peut plus penser rationnellement.

Soudain, une voix, qui n'est pas celle de Blaine, s'élève dans les airs.

_You think I'm pretty, without any makeup on…_

Une seconde, encore bien différente, retentit.

_You think I'm funny, when I tell the punch line wrong…_

Et soudain, tous les Warblers, à l'exception de Sebastian, surgissent de derrière les arbres. Kurt écarquille les yeux et sent les larmes lui monter aux yeux à nouveau.

L'air change du tout au tout, et les Warblers se mettent à chanter, tous le sourire aux lèvres.

_I came across a fallen tree  
I felt the branches of it looking at me  
Is this the place we used to love?  
Is this the place that I've been dreaming of?_

Cette fois, les larmes coulent réellement des yeux de Kurt. Malgré le sourire dessiné sur ses lèvres, radieux. Et d'un coup, il sent son cœur se mettre à battre à mille à l'heure les New Directions, tous de sa promotion, sont là. Tous, sans exception. Quand ils se mettent à chanter à leur tour, accompagnant les Warblers, Kurt les entent à peine, perdu dans son bonheur de voir tout ce qui compte le plus au monde réuni dans la ville de ses rêves.

_A simple thing where have you gone  
I'm getting old and I need something to rely on  
So tell me when you're gonna let me in  
I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin_

_And if you have a minute why don't we go_  
_Talk about it somewhere only we know?_  
_This could be the end of everything_  
_so why don't we go_  
_somewhere only we know?_  
_Somewhere only we know?_

Quand les dernières notes de la mélodie s'envolent dans les airs, Kurt est incapable de parler. Parce que les larmes et l'émotion lui nouent la gorge, mais aussi parce qu'il n'y a rien à dire. Tous semblent heureux d'être ici, avec lui. Il a l'impression d'être enfin complet.

Soudain, il se retourne vers Blaine, dans le but de le remercier. Mais ce qu'il voit le fait trembler de la tête aux pieds. Blaine a revêtu un costume blanc, a libéré ses cheveux du gel, et ses yeux brillent dans l'obscurité. Il est plus beau que jamais mais semble terriblement vulnérable. Soudain, il pose un genou à terre, et ouvre une boite contenant une bague.

Elle est simple, faite d'or blanc pur. On peut y voir un petit nœud papillon, semblable à celui qui ornait la bague de Noel, gravé dessus.

« -Kurt… Je n'ai pas préparé de discours. Je fais ceci en sachant qu'à tout moment tu peux me frapper. Ou pire, partir. Tu sais à quel point les mots ne sont pas mon fort. Mais ceux que je vais prononcer, je ne les ai pas inventés. Ils existent depuis des générations, ont voyagé à travers le temps depuis des générations sans jamais se démoder. Je ne suis qu'un humble utilisateur provisoire… Kurt acceptes-tu de devenir mon mari, et de faire de moi l'homme le plus heureux du monde ?

-Oui. Plus que tout, Blaine. Même si tu sais être un sacré con parfois. » La voix de Kurt, qui n'est pas plus forte qu'un murmure, est rauque. Comme si elle était restée inutilisée pendant des mois. Mais à cet instant précis, il s'en fout.

Il ne voit que Blaine, tous ses amis, réunis avec lui pour le plus beau jour de sa vie.

_Peut-être qu'ils n'étaient pas encore des feuilles mortes, finalement._

* * *

Si vous n'êtes pas encore partis en courant... N'oubliez pas notre petit sondage. (m'enfin un petit avis serait pas de refus quand même, hein (huhu))


End file.
